


[Podfic] Pylades Drunk, to Orestes Fasting

by omundovaigirando



Series: omundovaigirando's podfics [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Google Drive, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Sestina, Soundcloud, dropbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omundovaigirando/pseuds/omundovaigirando
Summary: "A sestina on the E/R relationship, from Grantaire's POV."00:02:45 | Written by almostbecamehistoric (capgal).





	[Podfic] Pylades Drunk, to Orestes Fasting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pylades Drunk, to Orestes Fasting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837160) by [almostbecamehistoric (capgal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capgal/pseuds/almostbecamehistoric). 



Pylades Drunk, to Orestes Fasting — almostbecamehistoric (capgal)  
Read by omundovaigirando  
Length: 00:02:45

**Streaming and download:[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-669986408/podfic-pylades-drunk-to-orestes-fasting-by-almostbecamehistoric-capgal) \- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e1d5zfo1i74oo1m/Pylades%20Drunk%2C%20to%20Orestes%20Fasting.mp3?dl=0) \- [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SZNBSTBIFgKqBdyaw1_JQQpReQomTCaR)**


End file.
